My Grey's Anatomy Fanfics
by 8srfan
Summary: I know the title sounds so lame, but this takes place somewhere during mid-Season 3, Callie and George are having serious marriage issues, and could MerDer break-up? PLEASE RnR.


GREY'S ANATOMY

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Characters and situations of _Grey's Anatomy_ are property of The Mark Gordon Company, ShondaLand and ABC®. This is only produced for the enjoyment of other fans, and for entertainment.

* * *

NOTE: Before you begin, you should know that I only write in script-form (episode form, dialogue format, whatever) but if you're not a fan of those kinds please do not exit. Please read, you might find this surprisingly entertaining. And don't forget to Review me afterwards. Reviews are VERY important to me. thanks !! :D :) xD

**TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 3, IZZIE HAS RETURNED TO WORK, DR. BURKE HAS NO TREMORS ANYMORE, GEORGE & CALLIE ARE MARRIED (but Cristina & Burke aren't engaged)…**

MY GREY'S ANATOMY FANFICS  
**Chapter 1: We're All Human Here**

_  
(Opening scene, before the credits, is in Meredith's bedroom. Meredith and Derek are in bed, it's morning-time. Derek has spent the night, obviously)_

**Meredith:** You really need to leave now.

**Derek:** But I like it here.

**Meredith:** I know you do, but you need to leave.

**Derek:** Why?

**Meredith:** Because I start rounds in 20 minutes.

**Derek:** So? (He kisses her again)

**Meredith:** Ok, you _really_ need to leave now.

**Derek:** Ok, ok, fine. I'll leave, I'll go. But you have to promise me this.

**Meredith:** (smiling broadly) What?

**Derek:** We'll have sex tonight.

**Meredith:** No. No sex.

**Derek:** Oh, come on! I'm a guy, I have needs!

**Meredith:** I said "no".

**Derek:** I'll try some new moves, I learned some new moves. Please.

**Meredith:** Derek, no.

**Derek:** Do you want money? If I give you some money, will you do it?

(They share a laugh.)

**Meredith:** Now you really need to leave.

**Derek:** Fine.

(He gets out of bed. Three seconds later, he jumps back in and kisses her neck. Meredith laughs)

**Meredith:** You are an unbelievable human-being.

**Derek:** An unbelievable human-being that's gonna have sex with you tonight.

**Meredith:** No.

_(Cut to Izzie sitting in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighs a very long sigh then her pager goes off)_

**Izzie:** Great.

(Alex enters)

**Izzie:** You're still here?

**Alex:** Yeah, George's bed is surprisingly comfortable. You got any more toothpaste?

**Izzie:** Second drawer.

(Alex goes to look as he opens the second drawer of her nightstand)

**Izzie:** You got paged?

**Alex:** Not really.

**Izzie:** So just me?

**Alex:** You got paged?

**Izzie:** No.

**Alex:** Good, 'cause that would've been… (Izzie's pager goes off again. He stares) This is…

**Izzie:** Alex…

**Alex:** You got paged and _I_ don't? Is it because I've been spending so much time at the OB section?

**Izzie:** Alex…

(Alex leaves)

_(Cut to the kitchen, downstairs. Derek is pouring coffee for himself as Alex walks down the stairs and past the kitchen counter.)_

**Derek:** Hey.

**Alex:** Yeah.

**Izzie:** (running down the stairs after him, fully clothes for work now) Alex, wait.

**Alex:** I'm going to the hospital. (He walks out)

**Derek:** (smiling broadly at Izzie) Hi!

**Izzie:** Hey. I'm going too.

**Derek:** Have fun!

**Izzie:** You too. (She walks out too)

_(Cut to Addison's hotel room. She and Mark are under the covers of her bed, naked.)_

**Mark:** I thought you had me on a "no sex" rule for 8 weeks.

**Addison:** Seriously, just shut up.

_(Cut to George and Callie's hotel room. Callie is still sitting on the bed in her PJs while George is getting dressed.)_

**Callie:** You're going to the hospital early.

**George:** Yeah.

**Callie:** You sure you don't wanna hang out here with me some more? I could get cranky all alone and start demanding some more quality time with my husband.

**George:** Callie, I really have to go. (He grabs his coat and exits, leaving Callie disappointed.)

_(Cut to Seattle Grace Hospital. Dr. Bailey is walking through the halls while Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and Alex follow her in a rush.)_

**Alex:** I am not an OB-kinda guy.

**Cristina:** Who said you were an OB-kinda guy? You're pathetic.

**Izzie:** Has anybody seen George?

**Cristina:** He's probably just doing it with his wife.

**Meredith:** That's…less comforting.

**Izzie:** He's late, why is he late? He's not usually late.

**Alex:** Dr. Torres probably keeping him late.

**Cristina:** Oh, please don't call her Dr. Torres.

**Dr. Bailey:** (stops walking) Ok, now y'all are gonna shut up and stop complaining about your stupid little pathetic personal lives and y'all are gonna follow _me_, that clear?

**All:** Yes.

**Cristina:** Yes, Dr. Bailey.

(She continues walking again while George joins the group)

**Dr. Bailey:** O'Malley, you're late.

**George:** Yes, sorry about that, Dr. Bailey.

**Izzie:** What took you so long?

**George:** I was busy.

**Alex:** Doing Dr. Torres?

**Cristina:** Oh, somebody call her Dr. Torres one more time and I'm gonna sew. I will sew.

**Dr. Bailey:** Okay, Grey: pit. (Meredith walks away) Stevens, you're doing stitches.

**Izzie:** Stitches? I would rather be on probation again.

**Dr. Bailey:** That so?

**Izzie:** (quickly) No, Dr. Bailey, I'm so sorry, thank you very much. (She runs away)

**Dr. Bailey:** Karev, you're with Dr. Montgomery.

**Alex:** Of course I am. (He walks away)

**Dr. Bailey:** George: Dr. Burke. (George walks away)

**Cristina:** What about me, Dr. Bailey?

**Dr. Bailey:** Dr. Yang. You…I want you to do me paperwork. (walks away)

**Cristina:** Wait, you've gotta be kidding me, right?

_(Cut to Izzie doing stitches in a large room. She's stitching an old woman's hand, Mrs. Doe.)_

**Izzie:** All done, Mrs. Doe.

**Mrs. Doe:** Thank you, thank you. (She gets up and walks away)

(A woman, Emma Dickson, walks in from the entrance room looking horribly messed up (make-up wise) in a wedding dress with a man, Jake Hall, also dressed in a suit made for weddings.)

**Emma:** HELP! I need some help here!

(Izzie jumps over to the entrance)

**Izzie:** What is it, what is it? What's going on?

**Emma:** You a doctor? Are you a doctor?

**Izzie: **Yes.

**Emma:** Can you help my fiancé? He was shot. (She removes Jake's jacket and we can see there's a bullet in his chest)

**Izzie:** Oh, my god.

**Emma:** We were getting married today. (Izzie looks up at her.) We were at the altar.

(Izzie looks at her.)

_(Cut to SGH hallway. George is walking as Callie comes up to him.)_

**Callie:** George, George!

**George:** Callie, I can't do this right now. Dr. Burke paged me to come here.

**Callie:** George! Are you avoiding me?

(George looks at her then walks away)

**George:** I-I have to go.

**Callie:** Wha--?

_(Cut to the Ambulance outside Emergency Room. The E.R. Doctors are pulling patients out of their ambulance and handing them to Dr. Burke, Dr. Bailey and George, who just joined them.)_

**Dr. Bailey:** What do we got here?

**E.R. Doctor:** 32 year old male, Freddie Charles, crashed into a glass window, BP's 80 over 60, pulse's vital.

**Dr. Burke:** We'll prep an OR immediately.

(The man's wife, Joan Charles, comes out of the ambulance in perfect health)

**Joan:** Is he gonna be okay? Is my husband gonna be okay?

**Dr. Bailey:** Ma'am, please step aside.

**Joan:** Will he be okay?

**Dr. Bailey:** We're prepping him up for surgery, we'll do the best we can.

(They start to roll him away)

**George:** Is…is that… (He's looking down at Freddie Charles, the patient)

**Dr. Burke:** A piece of glass in his heart? Yes.

(George looks down and we can now see a large piece of glass sticking upward through his heart)

FADE TO BLACK  
OPENING CREDITS  
LOGO: "GREY'S ANATOMY"

* * *

_Before I go on with this chapter, PLEASE tell me what you think so far (I know that wasn't big, but tell me what u think anyway!) if u liked it I'll post the entire thing in the next chapter titled as _We're All Human Here_. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! thx :) :D xxD_

_NOTE: the whole "why Izzie was paged" thing, it'll be explained once the ENTIRE chapter's published (IF it will be published, depends on whether u'll want me to continue lol)_


End file.
